


DreamNotNap Oneshots

by pyronapp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyronapp/pseuds/pyronapp
Summary: Dream/George/Sapnap oneshots!! :Dp.s. pls use the poly tag for the poly ship and not for Dream/George only thank you <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	1. Requests!!

Hello!! This is a **DreamNotNap** oneshot work, meaning I'll be writing Dream, George, and Sapnap in a poly relationship. I will not be writing them with only one partner _(ie. Dream/George only or George/Sapnap only)_ , though I can write just two of them without the other, the relationship is mandatory though!

I will not be writing; **Smut, Rape/Noncon, Death, Major Violence, Abuse, OC Inserts, and things associated with such.**

I do have some oneshots in mind already, but it wont hurt to send some ideas my way!

Cheers mate, thanks for reading! <3


	2. It's Just a Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets sick, but Dream and George are busy. Requested by Anon :)
> 
> Warning(s): Talk of sickness, coughing, vomiting, passing out, crying

Sapnap sneezed into his sweater, trying desperately not to make it seem like he was sick. Dream and George were in the other room coding something important for an upcoming video and they've been working their asses off for the past few days trying to get it right. 

Sap didn't want to interfere with their work, or even worse slow them down, so he just stayed out of the way. And of course fate decided to forsaken him with some sickness. _'Thanks fate, very cool of you to do.'_

So here the youngest sat, curled up in his room while trying not to make too much noise with his sniffles. He gagged slightly, the sniffling irritated his throat which irritated his stomach and made his stomach flip, a series of disgusting events that led to something even more disgusting.

His head pounded in his ears, his temple feeling as though it would burst open. He groaned softly, slowly lowering his head to lay down, putting his arm under his head for support. 

He sighed slightly, the aggressive thumps his head made not letting up. _'At least it's quiet.'_ He hummed to himself.

Suddenly the door swung open, Sapnap jumped up. His sight cut to black before he blinked, dots swimming in his vision as his head pounded harder. He whimpered slightly, holding his head. 

"Hey Sap- Holy shit, are you okay?" A voice spoke from the doorway, Sapnap couldn't tell who it was. The former took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging headache (or was it a migraine? He couldn't tell), "Y-Yeah-" He stuttered, swallowing down his wavery voice, "'just got a headache." 

He felt like he was going to puke just from speaking, the person standing at the door came closer and Sapnap spotted their hand. Big, veiny, slightly calloused, definitely Dream.

Dream sat down next to Sapnap, "I can get you some Tylenol if you want?" He spoke, the caring voice seeping into Sapnap's ears and all he wanted to do was lay in his arms and let him and George take care of him.

But, they had work to do. 

Sapnap slowly shook his head, "No, it's not that bad, I'll be fine.." He lied. He knows if he told the truth Dream would drop everything just for him. He didn't want to interfere with their work time.

The other seemed skeptical but nodded, taking Sapnap's hand in his, "Okay, just tell us if it gets worse, okay? We care about you." He kissed his hand softly. 

Sapnap wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more than to let them take care of him. Fate just _had_ to wave it in his face like a damn dog toy. But still, Sapnap refused the offer of help, watching Dream get up and leave the room.

He listened for Dream when he heard another door open, he could tell George and Dream were talking in the other room. He hoped they weren't fussing over him. 

It had been a few hours, or maybe less than that, Sapnap didn't know anymore. He was curled up on his bed, dry tear tracks lined his cheeks, he was heaving slightly as he tried to get his breathing under control without vomiting. 

His vision was full of swimming black dots and his head felt like it was full of needles and hammers. He felt like he was going to puke. He held his stomach tightly, feeling it churn and his mouth started to water slightly, he was _definitely_ going to puke. 

He stood up-- _'No oh god please please lay down oh god-'_ \--and hobbled to his door, holding his head as he opened his door. The hallway lights were on-- _'And bright so bright hurts it hurts it's so bright-'_ \--as he practically limped his way through it. 

He made it about halfway through the hall before his legs gave out, the pain of his head and stomach overwhelmed him as his vision faded to black. Sapnap could hear someone call his name before he completely passed out.

This was it. The black void of death. He knew it would come to him soon. The pitch-black void that stared at him. The memory of his heart beating in his ears. The faint sound of Dream and George talking. 

Wait, what?

He opened his eyes slightly, raven hair falling in front of them as he sat up slowly. He looked around the room, Dream's room he noticed, the lights were far dimmer than the hallway. His headache was still there, but it didn't hurt as much. 

"-eam I swear to God if he doesn't fucking wake up I'm going to actually strangle you-" 

Sapnap blinked at that, was that George? Was he talking about him? Of course he was awake. Did he fall asleep?

He watched as the door opened, a head of brown hair appeared from behind it. "Sapnap!" George exclaimed, rushing over and putting a hand over his forehead, checking under his chin and behind his ears. 

Sapnap blinked, his thought process was far too slow for him to realize that George was making sure he wasn't dying. When he was finished, he got up and went over to the door, talking loudly to Dream about something Sapnap didn't care to listen for. 

After a bit the blond came in with painkillers and a water bottle, helping the younger take them. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad...?" He spoke softly, Sapnap folded in on himself, oh yeah, that's why he was here. 

"I didn't wanna bother you..." He mumbled. Dream cooed slightly, kissing the sick one's forehead, "You could never bother us. We love and care for you." 

George nodded from behind him, carrying a thermometer and some other medical things, Sapnap didn't care enough to register what they were. "Please, don't ever do that again, we were worried sick." 

"But-"

"No buts. It was fucking scary seeing you collapse onto the floor, you were out cold for four hours." George explained. Sapnap sighed slightly before nodding.

"I promise I won't do it again." He swore. George hummed, "Good. Now open up, let me take your temperature. Dream go heat up the soup I made." 

Sapnap rose an eyebrow, though Dream just chuckled, "He made soup seconds after I told him you were sick. He's such a mom." 

"Shut up and go get the fucking soup-" 

Sapnap giggled slightly, smiling as Dream rolled his eyes, getting up to go get said soup. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically me projecting onto Sap cause I was recently sick but eeeheheeh I got better so- Cheers mate, thanks for reading <3


End file.
